In recent years, the miniaturization of a wiring has advanced in an LSI wiring structure, which arises problems such as an increasing of electric resistivity caused by interfacial inelastic scattering of electrons, an increasing of current density, and a reliability degradation by stress migration or electromigration.
Although copper that is of a low-resistance material is mainly used as an LSI wiring material, the problems still arises with the advance of microfabrication of the wiring structure.
Therefore, it is studied that graphene is used as the LSI wiring material. It is well known that quantized conductance (what is called Ballistic conductance) is generated in the graphene, and the graphene is expected to be an extremely low resistance material as an alternative to the existing metallic material. In the quantized conductance, because the electron is hardly affected by an interfacial scattering effect, the increase in resistance caused by the interfacial scattering effect is hardly generated even in the microfabrication of the wiring structure.
However, for polycrystalline graphene having a small grain diameter, a large number of crystal defects, such as a grain boundary, exist in the graphene. In this case, possibly a wiring resistance increases in the microfabrication of the wiring structure because the electron scatters in crystal defects, such as the grain boundary. Accordingly, there is a need to form the high quality graphene in which the number of crystal defects decreases as few as possible. However, in the related art, growth of the graphene is hardly controlled such that the number of crystal defects decreases.